Disconnect switches, such as molded-case circuit breakers, motor circuit protectors, and fused or non-fused air switches, are commonly operated by a handle located on the outside of the equipment enclosure. Typically, the disconnect handle associate with the disconnect switch is oriented to be moved in a vertical direction and will have as many as three positions, specifically, open, closed and tripped. The angular travel of the disconnect switch disconnect handle will vary among various manufacturer's designs, but typically will be between 60 and 180 degrees. The closed and open positions are located at opposing extremes of travel. If the design is such that a tripped condition can exist, then the disconnect handle of the disconnect switch will typically move to an intermediate position between the closed and open positions.
From a personnel safety perspective, it is in the best interest of the person operating this type of equipment to be positioned at a safe distance away from the equipment in case a sudden and catastrophic failure occurs when the disconnect switch is opened or closed.